Dexter Moiser VS Debra Morgan
by ThirteenLumen
Summary: Dexter Moiser goes toe to toe with Debra Morgan. Debra now knows how dangerous Dexter has become. She also realizes she can't turn him in because he'd just escape like Hannah. The murders would never end. He's an out of control killing machine that she must eliminate. So she ushers him into her room and points her gun at him. If only she could summon the will to pull the trigger.


**"Dexter Moiser VS. Debra Morgan"**

She goes back to the bedroom and shuts the door. She still has a towel twisted in her hair. She grabs the towel and tosses it across the room. In the bedroom she goes to the far end of the room. She looks in the gun to see if it has bullets in it. It does. She unlatches the safety switch. Dexter knocks on the door. She hides the gun behind her back and smiles.

She says, "I'm not undressed or anything. You can come in."

He opens the door and says, "Hey Deb, I need to tell you something. It's about us being on the lam."

She says, "Sure, and there's something I want to ask you as well? It's personal. Could you please shut the door behind you?"

He asks, "Sure, what is it?" He turns around to shut the door behind himself.

The second the door is closed, Debra pulls out the gun from behind her back. She cocks the trigger of the gun. It makes a "[click]" sound. Dexter still has his back turned away from Debra. He hears the [click] sound of the gun and freezes in place with his hand still on the doorknob. He lets go of the door knob and slowly turns around. He sees Debra pointing the gun at him. At the sight of this, Dexter's whole body seems to sag with defeat. He's completely crestfallen.

He looks at the ground and breathes out a single word, "No."

He looks at Debra with despair in his eyes.

With venom in her voice she asks, "What I wanted to ask you, dear brother of mine, is how a serial killer like you can have a hundred and nine lives?"

Looking like he's gonna cry, he weakly says, "Deb." He gives her a feeble smile and raises up his arm. He quietly says, "Give me the gun."

She shakes her head and says, "No. I'm gonna shoot you this time. I'm gonna finally end this."

He asks, "End what? Me saving so many innocent lives." He points behind himself towards the door. "What you just said out in the hallway, all the good I do, all the lives I save. Everything you said. It's all true."

She says, "What about all the innocent lives you take? What about all the non killers you've killed? All the innocent lives you will take in the future? You think you're not accountable for each and every innocent life you take? You think the vast number of lives you may be saving, excuses you to take an innocent life here or there?"

He says, "I only broke the code at times out of love for my family? I only wanted to protect them, to protect you. Because I love you."

She says, "Well your love seems very dangerous. And I don't want your so called 'love' if comes with a heaping handful of murder. You can keep your 'love' and save it for no one."

He takes a step forward, towards her, with his arm outstretched, like it's ready to take the gun.

He says, "Deb, I'll change. I swear, from this point on, I'll only kill killers that fall through the cracks."

Her gun arm starts shaking. Tears well up in her eyes. She cries, "You already made that promise to me and you broke it. You're not getting better. You're getting worse. You're killing non killers more and more frequently. You stooped to going after, to kill, a true innocent like LaGuerta. And I'm not changing you, putting you on the straight and narrow. You're the one changing me, making me a murderer. Because you're always ten steps ahead of the game. Because you don't just have a plan B. You got a plan C, D, E, F..."

The whole time Debra talks, Dexter slowly walks closer to her with his arm outstretched. By the time she stops talking, she suddenly realizes that his outstretched hand is just a couple of feet from her. She steps to the side and starts walking backwards, to the side of the room. She's now between the wall and the bed. She'll be backed up against the corner of the room soon. Then there will be no place left for her to go.

The gun is now shaking violently in her hand. She cries out, trembling, "Stop! Don't come any closer! I will shoot you!"

Dexter smiles and says, "Deb, it's okay, it's alright. Just calm down... Just give me the gun." He takes a final step towards her and says. "We've been through this before. You can't kill me. You love me."

Debra cries out in pain. "You're manipulating me!" Her violently shaking hand, suddenly points the gun up to her own head."

Dexter calls out in a panic, "Oh God!" He goes to slap the gun out of her hand.

The second Dexter's slapping hand meets Debra's gun hand, she finally pulls the trigger. "[Bang!]" The gun goes off. The gun fires upward, towards the ceiling. The bullet grazes the right side of Debra's face. The bullet's now imbedded in the ceiling. There's a king sized bed next to them. Dexter's slap lands the gun on top of the sheets of the bed. The gun lays on the far bottom corner of the bed away from them.

Debra cries out, "Oh f***!" She lounges onto the bed. She lands on the top part of the bed that's closest to her. She laying on the sheets, diagonally, reaching for the gun. The gun's on the edge of the bed, almost falling off. She scrambles to get herself up on all four so she can crawl over to it. She claws at the sheets under her. This action pulls the sheets under her, inching the gun closer. Dexter lounges onto the bed too. He lands right on top of Debra. He straddles her, flattening her to the bed, inhibiting her ability to crawl. Debra stretches out her left arm to grab the gun.

Dexter blurts out, "Stop it." He grabs her by the shoulders and yanks her downward, pulling her closer to himself. This causes Debra's left hand to stop, just shy, of reaching the gun.

She mutters, "Sh**."

Dexter lets go of her shoulders to make a grab for the gun himself. Debra's now able to slide herself forward. She crawls her hand over the gun. She grins, fiendishly, as her fingers intertwine around the trigger guard.

But then she feels both of Dexter's hands clamp down around her gun hand. As this happens her gun hand tightens its grip. Her free hand joins in the fight for the gun. But Dexter just rips the gun straight out of her hands. He tosses it across the room, far from the bed. With a thud, the gun bounces off the wall and lands on the floor. Debra's laying on her stomach, underneath Dexter. Dexter grabs both of Debra's wrists and forces her hands to meet her shoulders. He squeezes her elbows, to her sides, with his knees while still straddling her. He lets go of both her wrists. He grabs her by the upper arms. He then roughly flips over her whole body. She goes from lying on her stomach to lying on her back. She is now facing up, towards the ceiling.

Debra squeezes her eyes shut, cringing at being tossed around.

He grabs both her wrists again. He brings her wrists together and pins them both down over her heart.

He mutters under his breath, "Gotcha."

She kicks her legs down into the bed and twists her body around to the side. All in an effort to get out from under him. She growls, "F*** off."

As she tries to escape, he shakes and pushes her down into the bed, bouncing them both.

With great annoyance he mutters, "God stay put already."

She tries to push her arms out from under him.

He tightens his grip on her wrists and her hands go numb.

She kicks her legs into the bed again and tries twisting her body the other way. After a few seconds she gives up on escaping. Her attempts to get away prove useless. She slumps her legs down and lays limp.

Once the fight goes outta her, he loosens the grip on her wrists. Blood flows back into her hands.

Dexter sits down on top of her, weighing her down. In relief he closes his eyes and leans his head back. He takes a deep breath.

Debra starts crying in despair, "Aawww, aawww."

Dexter looks down at Debra's crying face.

She looks back up at him, sobbing. He looks blurry to her through the tears. Her eyelids squeeze together to let the pools of tears out of her field of vision. She can now see his face clearly. He's looking down at her wistfully.

There's what looks to be a skidmark up the right side of Debra's face. The mark's on the outside edge of her cheek, framing her tear streaked face. A single drop of blood beads up at the center of the skidmark. Her tears, on the right side of her face, flow into the drop of blood. The tears carry the drop down to the backside of her head.

They stay like that for a time while Debra continues to cry. They look at each other, not saying anything, not moving.

After a minute Dexter breaks the silence. He lets out a big sigh and says, "When that gun went off I thought my heart was going to shoot straight out of my body." He laughs and looks off into space.

Debra hiccups small convulsions as her crying dies down. In a delirious way, her eyes roll around the room. Her gaze then settles for looking downward.

Dexter looks back down at her, shaking his head. He says, "I can't tell you what a relief it is to finally have you pinned down. I don't know what I would do if that gun had fired off two inches to the left and killed you. I dunno know. I just... I just can't imagine you not being there. You've always been there. You've been there ever since my mom got... Well you know the rest of that story don't you?" He laughs again, shaking his head. Mystified he surmises, "I couldn't imagine losing you too." He looks down on her curiously and then remarks, "So you just can't make yourself kill me uh? As much as you think I should die, you just can't seem to do the deed. Well I guess we've determined that you can and will kill yourself. That's where we really want different things... dear sister of mine. Do you have anything to say?"

Debra looks at him and quietly says, "F*** you."

Dexter smirks and says, "Well Debs, I can just stay like this all day long. But I got things to do, places to go. I got to batten down the hatches. Gotta keep sisters from from committing suicide. Kudos to you though." He nods his head towards the door. "That speech you gave out in the hallway. Wowee. You've been thinking about this a long time haven't you? You really had me going. Your plan almost worked. I still can't believe I gave you that loaded gun." He rocks from side to side on his knees while still straddling her, still grabbing her wrists. He chants to himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." He sways like a pendulum above her. He stops dance/chant and looks down at her wistfully. He sighs and says, "I love you so much."

She whispers, "I hate you."

He looks at her pouting, "Oh, but you also love me don't you? And that's your problem isn't it?" He gives a long slow shake to head his from side to side. He pouts and gushes, "Well I only have pure love for you sweet sister. And I just wanna see you alive and well and happy." He grins and looks off into the distance. He says, "And now I have the rest your life to for this to happen in."

She scoffs and gives him an incredulous look.

He continues, "And again, dear Debs, you were right more than you know. I am dangerous. Because I would kill an infinite number of people to keep my family safe."

She cringes in horror and disgust. She croaks out, "You are one sick f*** Dexter Moiser."

He pouts again and says, "That's Dexter Morgan to you young lady." He stares off into space and says, "Ever since your Xanax overdose, I have been terrified. I was terrified that, once again, I would walk into a room and find you lying there, on floor, not breathing. And now, much to my relief, I finally gotcha-where-I-wancha." Once again he shakes and pushes her into the bed bouncing them. He asserts, "I gotcha where you can't hurt yourself, no more."

She grimaces again at being shaken. She says, "You're the one hurting me."

He insists, "No." He moves his left hand so that it pins down both of Debra's wrists by itself, freeing his right hand. He uses his free hand to point his finger in her face.

He firmly states, "Your one hurting yourself. You're the one trying to kill yourself." After dabbing his finger at her, Dexter uses his right hand to resecure her wrist.

She shakes her head.

He continues, "I can finally put my fears, of your suicide, permanently to rest. I can finally stop worrying about it all the time." He smirks at Debra and says, "We'll chit chat a little more later." He wiggles around a little with excitement. "I just can't wait to start revamping your room... your wardrobe..." He squeezes his shoulders up together and squeals with excitement. "ehhhh... " He moves his hand left hand to, again, pin down both of Debra's wrists by itself, freeing up his right hand. This time, with his free hand, he takes the syringe out of his pocket. He bites the cap off the needle. He turns his head to the side to spit it out.

Debra sees the M90 descending on her. She vacantly stares up at the ceiling past Dexter. She gravely drones, "I wish I were dead."

Dexter sticks the syringe in her neck and says, "I love you too."

**If you enjoyed the story I'd love to hear a review from you. Of course it's always great to hear back from readers. But also I found that getting feed back can be helpful in both in terms of how I write, and how I present, my stories. **

**"Dexter Moiser VS. Debra Morgan" is actually an excerpt from a much longer story called, "The Morgan Family Cabin." This longer story is about 75,000 words long and has fifteen chapters. This particular excerpt is from chapter four, "Boxing Debra." I pulled five other excerpts from the long story and titled them as shorter stories. The titles of the other shorter stories are: "Dexter Moiser meets Debra Morgan"(1k+), "Debra's Dream"(2k+), "Don't Jump the Fence"(1/2k),******** "Quality Family Time"(4k+), and "Debra's Rapist Gets the Ax"(5k+). **I figured a lot of excerpts worked well as stand alone stories. Also while I breezing through other authors's fan fiction, I found smaller snippets of stories give you a better idea if you'd enjoy a larger story along the same lines.

**I got into fan fiction just so I could write the story, "Debra's Rapist Gets the Ax." While watching TV show Dexter I came to believe that there was a hidden-back story in the show. And that this story was going to be revealed late into the last season. I visioned that this story might go something like this: As kids Dexter kills Debra's rapist with an ax. And somehow one or both kids are made to forget this event. **

**All the other stories I wrote expanded from this original idea of mine. **


End file.
